


All the ways we can bruise

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gangbang, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, There's a lot of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ah, you fucked it up, David King. You cost the team the match and now they want you to make it up to them. Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it. Maybe you'll even enjoy it!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	All the ways we can bruise

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing to explain here. Just some shameless David King smut. Obvs in a pre-entity AU before he got kicked out for being an asshole.
> 
> Gatorade bottle was a special request. you know who you are.

Bang.

The silence that follows is deafening. David’s fist starts throbbing almost immediately after punching the locker door. It hurts, yeah, but not as much as taking a big loss at the end of the rugby season. He blames his teammates, he blames the weather, he blames the refs, but worst of all, he blames himself. One last scrimmage and one last point. That’s all they needed. But he fucked it up. Tripped over his own damn feet, ate shit in front of the whole crowd. The embarrassment eats away at his insides like a parasite he can’t get rid of. Even the fluorescent lights above him seem to be mocking him with their droning hum. Electricity courses through his veins, made him want to go back out there and knock the cheeky smiles off the opposing team, but no. Here he is, sitting in the locker room, head hanging between his knees. The rest of his team’s already gone off into the showers without him. Nobody wants to look at him. Nobody wants to spend more time in this bloody stadium than they need to.

With a huff, David picks himself up off the bench and opens his locker. Even if he’s still filled with a corrosive anger, he at least figures he could take it with a bit of grace. No use looking like a pussy in front of the guys. David peels off his dirt stained uniform and throws it onto the bottom of his locker. This feels like a fitting way to end it, with his team number staring back up at him from the floor.

He reaches down to take off his shorts and hop into the showers, but right as he slides off his sweat-stained underwear, there’s the sound of footsteps coming up from behind him. Immediately self-conscious about how, er, vulnerable he is, David quickly wraps the nearest towel around his waist and keeps his eyes to the side.

“Oi, King.” The man grunts, voice laced with contempt. Even just talking about the game would make David want to tear his own damn skin off, so he curves around his teammate and starts off towards the showers. A hand catches his shoulder, though, and it takes all of his remaining willpower to keep from pounding this guy’s face in. Coach said one more violent ‘incident’ and he would be kicked off the team. “Hey, I’m tryin’ to talk to you, mate.”

“Spit it out then.” David replies. Their eyes meet and David furrows his brow to get the message across a little better. “I ain’t in much of a conversational mood.”

“I was talking with the guys, King. We all know you’re the reason we fumbled that last scrim. Could’ve won the whole tournament if you hadn’t fucked it up for us.” The man, uniform number 14, is at least a head taller than David, and that’s saying a lot since David ain’t a small guy. David, however, still reckons that he could knock the bloke onto his ass in a second if need be. One more snarky comment and there might be a need, too.

“What the fuck are ya sayin’, dickhead?” David squints his eyes, fists clenching at his side. The man’s gaze falls to the side after they glare at each other for a while, and for a brief moment, David silently celebrates his victory in this strange stand-off. It’s a short lived joy before he realizes that, no, the man is now simply looking at someone else. The others are coming out of the showers too. 

Number 14 grabs his bottle of Gatorade off of the bench behind him, takes a long swig, and grins at the men that now stand behind King. “What I’m saying, ya cunt, is that you gotta make it up to us.”

“You want a round of drinks or somethin’?” David is not one for diplomacy, but in this situation, a rare sense of guilt pushes him to submit. “Fine, get bloody wasted for all I care. It’s on me.” He gives a wave and tries to walk past the small circle of men, but they hold their arms out and stop him from getting away so easily. 

“Nah, mate, that ain’t it.” Number 14, who David honestly forgot the name of, pads over to David and, in one single pull, rips off the towel from around David’s waist.

“Oi, what the fuck are you doing?!” David spits out, fists already swinging at the man, but before his hand could break the bloke’s jaw, the men behind him grab onto his shoulders and yank him back. “What’re you tryna do, ya bloody fairy? You wanna gawk at a man’s prick, huh? That it? You tryna make fun of me?”

The guys laugh, which answers his question pretty well, but it doesn’t stop there. One of the rugby players drives his foot into the back of David’s leg, which forces him to topple down onto his knees. Another man pulls David’s wrists back behind him. David tries his damnedest to break away from them, to overpower their grips, but every time he manages to struggle away from a hand, another one of them comes up and drags him back down. No amount of strength or fighting skill can save you when you’re outnumbered like this.

“The guys are frustrated as hell, King, and I think you can do one better than a lousy round of drinks.” Number 14 drops his towel as well, showing off his thick cock. The boys behind David laugh again, exchanging glances of both disbelief and excitement with each other. David’s heart drops into his stomach as the man takes a step forward, hand grazing his growing erection. “How ‘bout it, King? We get an hour of using you as our fuck toy and we forget about your fuck-up out on the field.”

“Go to hell, cunt!” Not his most creative insult, but David shouts it with passion.

“Tch, knew you would say that.” Number 14 bites down on his tongue and tilts his head to the side. His hand finds the scruff of David’s hair. “Afraid you don’t got a choice though, mate. Now start sucking.”

David lets out a sickened growl as the man tries to bring David’s face down onto his stiff cock. He desperately tries to fight against the pull, but with a bunch of men holding him down, he couldn’t fight back. Especially not with how sore he already is from playing rugby all day. The head of the man’s cock slips between his lips, smearing a line of precum across his skin. It smells just like the rest of the locker room: sweaty, manly, musty. It sickens him, makes him want to throw up. David had gone his whole life without ever thinking a bit about sleeping with another guy. He’s fucked more women than he could count, and now here he is, on his knees in front of at least a half dozen guys. 

“I ain’t--” He tries to shout out his heterosexuality in one last attempt to save his dignity, but as soon as he opens his mouth, the man thrusts his cock all the way in. The length of it stabs at the back of David’s throat and makes him gag. His stomach quivers, bile rising up in his throat, but he knew throwing up now would just make everything worse. He just swallows the nauseous feeling down as the man starts pumping in and out, working his cock against David’s tongue.

The other men are laughing their heads off as they watch, but being a spectator ain’t enough for them. David feels a wetness behind him as one of his teammates grinds his cock against David’s rear. Heavy hands grab onto his ass and feel up his muscle. He gives it a slap and laughs as David’s thick ass clenches. It’s hard enough to breathe with a dick in his mouth, but the fury building up in David makes his breaths choked, nostrils flaring in short bursts. There’s nothing he wants more than to get up and strangle these fuckers, make them drown in their own blood, yet there’s nothing he can do. He’s completely pinned down. His team draws in closer to him, forming a tight circle around him as they all feel up their erections.

The man sticks two fingers into David’s asshole, which causes David to buck and groan. It hurts to be penetrated like this dry, but fortunately, they decide not to fuck him raw. A cool fluid floods between his cheeks, dripping down into his asshole, and for a moment it’s almost pleasurable, but then the man jams his fingers back in and spreads the lube into his guts. The rugby player stretches David’s hole for a good long while until he can confidently fit the tip of his cock inside. 

The pressure in his belly drives David crazy in the worst way possible. It feels tight, painful, and worst of all, violating. With cocks stuffed into both ends of him, David can’t see how it could get worse. Both men keep thrusting into him and rocking him back and forth. Their fingers dig into his skin as they bring themselves closer and closer to climaxing, grabbing onto the curves of his muscles and rubbing his sweaty skin.

“Hey, don’t hog him.” One of the men grunts, knocking against the man behind David.

“Wait your turn, asshole.” The guy with his cock buried into David replies. 

The two argue among themselves for a few seconds before the other man leans over to David’s ear and laughs. “You think you can fit a second back there, King?”

David can only see the man’s expression through the corner of his vision, unable to turn his head with a cock thrust into the back of his throat, but the vile grin on the guy’s face disgusts him. Seconds later, David can feel a second pair of hands on his ass. One cock is already enough. He already feels close to bursting with how much it fills him, and when the second man starts introducing his girth into David's hole as well, throbbing pain jolts through his bowels. He lets out a genuine scream of agony, but the sound gets turned into a muffled moan due to there still being a cock in his mouth.

It was clear all the other guys want to fit their dicks somewhere into their star player's hole too, but without any more room to spare, they merely talked to each other about their fantasies. Men argued and laughed about what they would do to him: fuck him from behind 'til he screamed daddy, piss on him a little, make him beg for cock. They want to get their value out of him. David can't believe he’s telling himself this, but fortunately, it is very clear to everyone that only two dicks can fit in his ass. The two men behind him thrust as hard as they can while being mindful of the other. Even with a metric ton of lube, the tight friction is insane. They keep going until David sees stars and his breathing turns shallow. It's only when one of them reaches down and rubs David’s cock that he realizes he's started to drip precum himself.

David has no idea how long it is until the rugby players start to finish up with him. The man in front gives one last push, sticking his cock deep into David's throat, and releases a wave of hot seed into David's belly. With him buried up to the hilt, David has no choice but to swallow. It's too much to keep up with, though, and streaks of cum start to dribble down the corners of his lips. Number 14 strokes David's hair while the burly man guzzles down his cum. "Atta boy, King."

Next up is the boys in the back. One of them pulls out from David's bruised hole just in time to spill his load onto David's back, while the other takes advantage of the newfound space to plunge his cock as far as he can into David. An intense pressure builds up deep in David’s guts, racking his body with ecstasy. The moment is replaced by a feeling of warmth flooding into him as the man cums.

As soon as the man pulls away, leaving a pool of cum spilling out of David's hole, the remaining rugby players standing around quickly jerk themselves off and shoot their loads onto David. Strands of jizz cover his face, ass, back, arms, legs. Cum coats his insides, making him feel disgusting inside and out. First time he can say he's ever been part of a bukkake, and he can't say it's nice to feel like a cheap whore. In a way, he feels a bit of sympathy for all those girls he had knocked up in the past.

"Look how hard he is. Fuckin' whore wants more."

"Damn, how has he not came yet?"

"Someone should finish him off."

"Oi, I got an idea. Throw me that bottle."

David’s body is as sore as it is after a bar fight. Balanced on his hands and knees, he must look real pathetic, all soaked in sweat and cum. His fingers clench in a pool of bodily fluids that have accumulated below him. The group of men standing above him giggle among themselves as one of them takes that thing of Gatorade they’d been drinking and steps behind David.

"Good thing you're all loosened up, King." The man chuckles before introducing the stout neck of the bottle into David's cum-filled ass. Tired and ashamed, David just lets it happen. The thick bottle tears at the raw skin of his asshole even with the lube and cum guiding it along, and it isn't long before David's reduced to a quivering heap on the floor as the Gatorade gets shoved halfway into his ass. He's strangely determined not to pleasure himself despite the fact that he just wants the hormones to go away, for the climax to end the pressure in his belly.

David just digs his nails into the tile floor as one of his teammates reaches down and grabs onto David's cock. The Gatorade bottle slides in and out, eliciting groans of pleasure from David each time it hits deep. It doesn't take long for him to buckle, cumming onto the man's hand with one final moan. 

Laughing, the man behind him slides out the bottle, unscrews the top, and pours out what's left of the blue liquid onto David's ass. The team stands around and observes their handiwork for a bit before they realize David isn't exactly fighting back anymore. He just lays there, wallowing in his pool of various liquids with a vacant look in his eyes. David himself isn't sure what he feels anymore. It's like his brain switched off to protect himself.

If the men wanted to do anything else to him at this point, David would have just let it happen. Not any dignity left to defend. Luckily, though, fucking David in the locker room seems to have finally lost its appeal, as the rugby players simply freshen themselves up and file out. One of them makes it a point to throw a towel on top of David and sneer at him. 

"Go clean yourself up, King."


End file.
